kidsincorporatedfandomcom-20200213-history
O Lucky Me
O Lucky Me is the 1st episode of Season 3 of Kids Incorporated and 53rd episode overall. In this episode, Stacy finds, and then loses, a ring she thinks is giving her good luck. Plot Summary Following the opening song ("The Heart of Rock and Roll"); the kids are discussing vocal assignments for a new song. However, Stacy was spaced out (when Ryan asks what she thought of the assignment; Stacy's answer: "I'll have a root beer". Ryan's response: "Good answer, but to the wrong question.") due to being nervous over trying out for the lead role of Dorothy in a rock 'n roll version of "The Wizard of Oz". Gloria, meanwhile, is busy preparing for her science tests (science being her worst subject). Meanwhile, Stacy then pulls a ring out of a magician's trunk; which she assumed was a magic ring. Ryan, notably, was not convinced; but no sooner does he contest what power the ring may or may not have, Riley walks in bearing good news for Stacy (having won 1st prize in a school raffle) before the others take off for their next song ("Band of Gold"). Meanwhile, Stacy's obsessing over the ring is even wearing on her best friend, the Kid. But the good times seem to continue rolling; as Mario walks in to announce that Stacy was one of three finalists for the part of Dorothy. At another point, Stacy's practicing while Gloria watches (and the Kid and Ryan are playing basketball) when Stacy drops the ring...and just manages to avoid being hit by a basketball (the result of an errant pass by Ryan). She's okay; thinking the ring played a part (to Ryan's increasing annoyance); while Gloria asks to borrow the ring for the science test (which are just before Stacy's tryouts), which Stacy hesitantly agrees to ("Round and Round"). Later, Stacy is pacing up and down as Gloria arrives at the P*lace a little late, convinced the ring helped her on the test. However, a major problem crops up when Gloria reaches to retrieve the ring, only to discover it fell through a hole in her sweater pocket. Needless to say, Stacy panics and runs into the door while planning to head out to look for it ("Danger Zone"). Stacy then goes over the lines one last time before the tryout but keeps flubbing the lines ("This isn't Toto, Kansas" instead of "This isn't Kansas, Toto", then adding "This isn't Topeka, Kansas"). However, Ryan and the Kid encourage her to try out anyway. Later, Stacy returns to the P*lace; where Gloria apologizes for losing the ring. Ryan returns with good news: Stacy got the part after all (and didn't need the ring); while Gloria notes the ring didn't help her any with her test. As for the ring itself, Ryan managed to find it. ("All I Need is a Miracle") Kid Cast * Marta "Martika" Marrero (credited as Martika) - Gloria * Ryan Lambert - Ryan * Rahsaan Patterson - Kid * Renee Sandstrom (credited as Renee Sands) - Renee * Stacy Ferguson - Stacy Adult Cast * Moosie Drier - Riley Dancers * Wendy Brainard * Darren Lee * Mario Lopez * Gina Marie Vinaccia * Andrea Paige Wilson Songs * "The Heart of Rock & Roll" (Huey Lewis and the News cover; lead vocal by Ryan) * "Band of Gold" (Freda Payne cover {also recorded by Belinda Carlisle}; lead vocals by Renee, Stacy and Gloria) * "Round and Round" (Kids Incorporated original; lead vocal by Stacy) * "Danger Zone" (Kenny Loggins cover; lead vocals by Gloria and Stacy) * "All I Need is a Miracle" (Mike + the Mechanics cover; lead vocals by Ryan and Gloria) Notes * This was the first episode to air after the series resumed production after being picked up by the Disney Channel. This is also the only season with no cast changes. There were other changes, such as the season length being cut in half (from 26 to 13; only two seasons {1989 and 1991} having more than 13 episodes in a season). Additionally, the number of costumes were reduced. Trivia * The trunk seen here had previously played a key role in the Season 1 episode "The Leprechaun" and later contained the costumes for Season 5's "The Talent Search". * Gloria's poor science test showing may be related to the cut in her allowance that led to her attempting to get a job at the P*lace in "Help Wanted: Help" three episodes later. * "The Heart of Rock and Roll" was previously performed by guest Christian Hoff in the series' first episode "Leader of the Pack". * Kid didn't sing in this episode. Category:List of Episodes of Kids Incorporated Category:List of Season 3 Episodes of Kids Incorporated Category:Episodes that Kid didn't sing Category:Season premiere episodes